


One Of A Kind

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Non t cest double rp I did with my best friend Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	One Of A Kind

Bluu and Leo arrived at central America and just settle in a cave near a waterfall. There was also a village neighboring not to far from their small camp in case if their in need of supplies but really the only need peace for training.

Raphael also known as the Nightwatcher patrol the city of New york . So far nothing was left unfold one night as he rolled through the streets on his bike until something caught his attention on the sidewalk. 

Molly was walking home drunk from a party she went to. No one knew her secret.

Leo went behind the waterfall as well and he came up behind her to wrap his arms around her and pressed her against him.

“L-Leo!,”Bluu squeaked. Never had she seen him act like this but she didn't seem to mind through the sound of her giggling.

Not a robber or any criminal in suspicion but Nightwatcher couldn't leave his eyes off of her. She was hot and gorgeous. He rolled into the bicycle range of the road but drove slow and whistled at her.  
“Well...Well...Well!”he hollered. 

Molly drunkenly turned around and blushed as she was wasted she couldn’t even walk think or see straight.  
“Hey...Mr. Nightwatcher…….how’ve you been?” she slurred.

Leo nuzzled the side of her neck as his grip on her became desperate and needy afraid she might disappear any second.

“Leo, mmm!,”She sighed,”Did you… have other plans besides t-training?”  
She squirmed slightly. 

“A sweet candy apple like you shouldn't be out here this time of night. Bad men would take it the wrong way...even though you're one hell’a of sight!”

Molly just laughed and then hiccuped.  
“I do this almost every single night…….Nightwatcher…...I’ll be fine.”

“Yes in fact I did Bluu. I want to spend quality alone time with you!” Leo said huskily into her ear.

The Nightwatcher finally parked his bike on a curb then got up. “Now I've seen real good looking women before but your a real glass of water!”

Bluu shuddered.  
She spoke his name repeatedly.

Molly just blushed looking up into his helmeted face.  
“I bet you’re sexy as hell underneath all that leather Nightwatcher,” she cooed to him as she was starting to sober up.

Leo licked the back of her ear and then nipped the back of her neck rubbing her hips up and down.

Slowly she was sinking into the bliss like quicksand and the sound of the waterfall didn't help either. 

“Speaking of which…”  
But the smell of alcohol was so strong even he can catch a whiff through his helmet.  
Nightwatcher took her hand and insist she'd ride with him and he'll take her home.  
“Oh you’re gonna take me home Nightwatcher? How sweet of you.”  
And with that Molly leaned upwards to kiss his helmet where his mouth would be as her hand started rubbing and feeling around for his sensitive spots.

Leo picked her up bridal style and took her to their makeshift bed made out of leaves and plants and laid her down gently on it as he climbed on top of her his cloak still on him. 

“Aah!”  
Bluu could've panicked from how fast Leo was going through with this but him and his cloak was like a blanket. Full of comfort.  
She cuddled inside it and hugged his body.

Nightwatcher wished he’d kiss back but he would have to wait until he arrived at her home. He stroke her face then lead her by her hand towards his bike.  
“Where to, babe?”

“T-to my home. It’s just a block from here,” Molly said getting on the back of his motorcycle.

Leo smirked as he cupped her cheeks and leaned downwards to plant a kiss on her lips.

Leo, your just like an angel she thought and moaned to the kiss.

Nightwatcher nods then passed an extra helmet before climbing in first. He allowed her to sit up front and moved back some.

“I’ll admit I’m scared Nightwatcher. I’ve never ridden something like this before,” Molly said about to get off.

Leo molded his lips passionately with hers as he kissed her roughly feeling around her body to test her reactions.

Most she whimpered and some she squirmed from his touch. Bluu held his head scratching his smooth scalp with her claws.

“Don't worry, toots,”Nightwatcher said and started the engine, “Nothing will happen to You! I'll get your hot self back home before you know it!”

Molly hesitantly nodded and waited and sighed as she blushed again.

Leo dipped his tongue into her mouth and started making out with her groping her breasts.

Bluu gladly accepted it wanting him more than ever.

They rolled through the streets with the road of the bike. Nightwatcher took exact route Molly instructed but steered the vehicle on its back wheel to impress her.

Molly just giggled and screamed with laughter holding on tight.

Leo then french kissed her entwining his tongue around hers.

Their tongue battle caused her mouth to water as her cheeks burned.

He chuckled at the success. By the time Nightwatcher set the bike back down they were in front of her porch.  
“How's that baby??”

Molly giggled innocently again.  
“That was so much fun! Thanks Nightwatcher and have a good night!” she said getting off and started to walk up the stairs.

Leo came out on top smirking as he trailed his lips down her jaw chin and throat. 

“Ooh, Leo,”She breathed. 

“Wait let me walk you in, in case if your still hung over.”  
Nightwatcher stepped ahead of her willing to open the door for her.

Molly giggled again and nodded as she staggered in a little bit.

Leo sucked on and latched his mouth onto her neck as he made hickeys.

She had her keys on the door lock and Nightwatcher gladly opened it. He watched carefully in case Molly fell.

Her hands rubbed around his solid arms sighing,”Leo, baby!”

Molly went into her house and said bye to him about to close her door.

Leo trailed his lips down her neck and across her shoulders leaving more hickeys in his wake. 

Her body quaked and she turned her head to give him more access to her flesh.

But suddenly he pushed the door aside and lift his helmet halfway so his lips could touch hers.

Molly’s eyes widened and she melted into the kiss as she just stood there letting him kiss her.  
“Wh-what’re you do-?”

Leo sucked and bit a nipple roughly between his teeth as he made it harden pinching the other one. 

He gently pressed her against the wall and kept his head tilted for more access of her lips. 

“Oh! Aah! L-Leo, that's--Ugh!”  
Her back arched and her arms draw him closer to her chest.

But Molly pushed him away for a second.  
“If this is just gonna lead into a one night stand I’m not interested.”

Leo abandoned that nipple to now suck on the other one and he rubbed her stomach.

She rolled her head back mewling for more. 

He shook his head slightly and pulled his helmet back down.  
“Let’s have “slumber party” in your bedroom~.”

“D-do you really want me? Do you l-love me?” Molly asked as her face heated up.

Leo felt her wetness between his thighs and he lapped it up happily after he put his face by her crotch.

It took her by surprise and she gasped,  
“Leo! Don't I'll--Aah!”

“Yes,”he sighed.  
Nightwatcher took her in his arms and walked down the hall towards her bedroom

“Can I please see what you look like?” Molly asked him after she squeaked.

Leo smirked against her folds as he started to suck on her rosy pink pussy lips.

Nightwatcher stopped he completely forgot that he was still in his suit and that Molly hasn't learn anything from his true identity.

She whined his name and scraped her fingers at his bald head again. 

Molly sighed.  
“I won’t tell anyone let alone freak out if you’re hiding anything.”

Leo churred and chirped affectionately as he fingered her fingering two fingers in and out of her. 

Nightwatcher set down on the bed then sat down asking with her. He took a deep breath then pulled the helmet away. When his face was in full view he couldn't look at her afraid she’d scream at any moment.

It wasn't long before a strange but pleasurable sensation stirred and drove her toes to curl.

Molly cupped his face and smiled at him kissing him all over his face and sighed sadly.  
“You’re so sexy and handsome! Don’t think you’re a freak ok? If anything I’m the freak.”

Leo rubbed and stroked along her inner velvety walls as he then took out his fingers getting ready to enter her. 

Bluu blinked her eyes with confusion as to why he stopped. Her answer when she got a glimpse of the size of his eager shaft. Her eyes widen and she gulped intensely.

“Well, your wrong too,”he grinned and return the kiss pushing her down into the sheets and pillows.  
“I can't help but to kiss you, because you're so Damn beautiful.” 

“You wouldn’t say the same if you knew,” Molly said sadly looking away from him.

Leo then slammed his big long member into her as he thrusted slowly and gently at first.

“Oh, Ooh Leo! B-Baby!!”  
Her claws dug into his shoulders.

“What are you talking?,”he asked giving her neck a nibble. 

“Ahh please! That I’m immortal!” Molly moaned out.

Leo quickened his speed and his pace as he thrusted faster into her.

He stopped and stared at her as if to find proof clear on her face. 

She moaned loudly as her body rocked.  
“Leo, y-your filling me up!!”

“It’s true! I’m way older than I look! I haven’t aged in millennia.”

Leo grinded his hips into hers skin slapping against as he grunted in response.

He nods and hugged her kissing more of her neck.  
“As long as you love what I am, I'll love whatever you are.”

She hooked her arm around his neck muffling her cries with a rough kiss. 

Molly nodded as she started to cry waterfalls of tears.

Leo chirped into their passionate kiss as he searched for her g spot.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her tongue danced his.

He pulled down the spaghetti strap of her dress giving her more kisses on her skin. 

“Please don’t leave me like how everyone else does. I love you Nightwatcher,” Molly moaned.

Leo molded his lips to hers adding his tongue inside her wet cavern and wrestled with her tongue as he orgasmed into her.

He stroke her face caring and simply replied,”Never!”  
He pinned her down and nuzzled between her tits.

She gasped and her high ripped through her, melting her body away.

Molly held onto his head as she whimpered softly.

Leo pulled out of her and panted pulling her into his arms and said I love you to her.

“I love you too,”She breathed hugging and kissing his head.

His tongue found her rosebud and gave it a swirl before sucking it. 

Molly screamed his name and arched her back.

Leo nuzzled her neck one last time before closing his eyes and he fell asleep.

She watched his calm sleeping face then cuddle his head and fell asleep as well.

He love Molly's reaction and gave the first nipple a tug between his teeth. 

Molly mewled out loudly. She rubbed his scalp massaging it.

He left it sore with a soft pop then latched his mouth around the next bud.  
“Damn, they feel so good!,”he murmured. 

Molly elicited some more moans and mewls as she arched her back.

He sucked so hard, he could taste milk. A low chirp rippled his clothes. 

Molly whimpered again and said to him, “my name’s ahh Molly!”

“Nightwatcher, but my real name is Raph!”

Molly nodded and said that his name was sexy as she rubbed his leather clad crotch with her knee.

He growled with delight. Raph wasn't the only one feeling excited when he stroke her moist folds.

“Ahh Raph please more!” Molly mewled out gripping onto his shoulders.

He unzipped himself and out sprang his large member. Raph stroked it as he got down his elbow to lick her womanhood.

Molly moaned out his name again as she scratched his leather clad shoulders.

He took time lapping at her opening then dipped his tongue inside her.

Molly screamed his name again as she arched her back and she threw her head back.

His hand stroke harder on his rod turning it hard as he continue. 

“Please Raph! Please enter me already I beg you!” Molly moaned.

“Anything for you,”he smirked.  
Raph guided himself inside then pushed deep inside.

Since Molly wasn’t a virgin anymore she just moaned in pleasure.

He mounted her roughly, grunting from the pleasure of her tightness. 

“Come on Raph better than that! Harder faster!” Molly said not impressed.

He pressed both hands on the side of her body then grinded her into the mattress.

Molly mewled softly as she gripped her sheets arching her back in lust.

He took one leg and rest it over his shoulder and slammed into her womb harder.

Molly screamed out his name again scratching his shoulders her body shuddering in delight.

“You like that?,”he smirked. His shaft made gushing sounds the way he rocked his hips.

Molly whimpered and groaned loudly as she nodded gripping onto his shoulders.

“How about a ride on Nightwatcher’s “bike”?”  
He switches spots and on his back on the mattress allowing her sit in reverse cowgirl position. 

Molly blushed and nodded as she started to ride him.

He watched her do the work at first but then he help and pumped upwards.

Molly moaned then orgasmed as she panted.

Raph made one last push and exploded into her core.

Molly whimpered one last time and panted heavily.

Raph turned and laid her body down then pulled out. He stood up just to undress himself before hugging her back.  
“I love you, Molly”

“I love you too Raph,” Molly said as she snuggled against him and fell asleep.

While she rest on her arm, Raph turned to her night stand and turned off a lamp. He hugged her back again, kissing her neck.

The next morning Molly woke up and opened her eyes stretching.

Leo woke up and nuzzled his now mate’s neck as he breathed in her scent.

Bluu batted her eyes open and they gazed into his eyes.  
“Mm, Morning...my jungle ghost,”She spoke softly and stroke the side of his face. 

Raph was already up and the sweet smell of breakfast tells that he found Molly’s kitchen.

Molly got dressed in her sweatpants and sweatshirt as she walked into the kitchen yawning.

Leo smiled at her and churred softly saying, “morning my Brazilian princess.”

She giggled sweetly and kiss at his beak. 

“Sleep well, baby?,”He smiled at her.  
He tossed the last batch of pancakes onto a large plate. 

Molly nodded smiling back up at him then her head started to hurt. She had a hangover.

Leo chirped and licked her cheek stroking it then kissing it after that as he rubbed her thighs.

He turned everything off from his cooking station then turned to her aid.  
“Sit down. Let me get you some water!”

She hugged his head again and smiled down at him. Bluu loved waking up to see him in her arms. She peppered kisses all over his face.

Molly sat down on a kitchen chair and clutched her head in pain.

Leo churred again as his hands slid to her butt cheeks groping them roughly.

Raph grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it from the faucet. He sets down in front of her and turned for the pancakes.

“Leo!,”She laughed over his skin.

Molly took the glass of water and drank it.

Leo smirked as he then squeezed them roughly then slapped them.

She lets go of him with a squeak.  
“Leo! Easy! I don't have my strength back yet! Plus I could use a shower!”

He moved the plate piled with pancakes then set it in the center of the table along with other clean plates for the two.  
Raph rubbed her head as gently as he could and even kissed it lovingly

Molly whimpered and squeaked from that as her cheeks heated up.

Leo sighed and nodded taking his hands away from her butt cheeks.

Bluu pecked a kiss on his green lips then got up. She headed out the mouth of the cave with a small basket with clothes and soap, carrying it towards the waterfall.

“Feeling ok now?,”Raph asked.

Molly nodded and started eating his pancakes.

Leo just watched her go as he smiled to himself.

She was wrapped in her cloak where she folded it near her basket then stepped in water. Bluu approached under water fall and took her hair down.

He sat down and ate with her. Raph was pleased at how she enjoyed his cooking. 

Molly hummed in delight as she chowed down on more of the food.

Leo decided to get breakfast for them. He left the cave to search for any berries and fruits nearby.

Bluu was far too busy washing her fur that she didn't realize he left the cave. She scrubbed her fur a while then decided to swim around to soak away the suds. Then something made a noise in the bushes. 

As Raph ate, he did a little footsie with her tiny feet. He looked up and smiled when ever she made a reaction. 

“Ahh R-Raph please!” Molly whined as she soon finished eating her food.

Leo then came back with a handful of berries and fruits and was looking for Bluu now.

But she disappeared. She thought the sound came from Leo but instead it was human. In fact the worst kind who poaches for money. When he came out and threaten Bluu with his gun. She lunged at him and fought at him.

He smirked at her and did again this time he brushed his foot on her leg.

What Bluu didn't know was that he wasn't alone.  
“Aaah Damn it!,”She cried.

Molly moaned softly. She then got up and ran into her room hiding in her closet.

Leo soon attacked the poachers and threatened to kill them if they didn’t let his beloved go.

The last poacher snapped,”Take one step, Jungle Ghost,and shoot it!”  
Bluu gasped as the gun pressed on her head and a hand gripped tightly on her wrist.

Raph blinked but he smirked deviously.  
“Ooh, you want to play that game?”  
He gets out of his seat to follow. 

Molly was dead silent fearing he might find her any second now.

But Leo was way too fast for him with his ninja skills swiping the gun out of his hand and tore through his hand with his sword.  
“Hurt her again and next time it won’t be so pretty!” 

The hand splattered blood when it bounced on Bluu’s leg and she let out a shrieked.  
The last poacher howled and swore in vain before running out through the forest. The rest of the gang did the same when they witness a malice scene.

He pretend he didn't check closet where she hid but when he turned down the hall and heard the closet door squeak he twist quick and snatched it open.  
“FOUND YOU!”

Molly squeaked and yelped.

Leo picked her up and took her back to their cave.

Still naked, she clung onto him with the spot of blood from his victim on her thigh.

He grabbed her then carefully toss her over his shoulder with a wide smile on his face.  
“Daddy found you ~!”

“Pffft you wish. You’re not my daddy!” Molly said frowning.

Leo washed the blood off of her thigh and comforted her trying to calm her down.

“You...scared me,”She answered.  
The last time she seen him this horrifying was when he butchered the shredder. 

“Smart-ass, huh?,”he slapped her ass afterwards,”How cute!”

Molly whimpered and mewled in pain and in pleasure.

“You shouldn’t be scared of me Bluu. I was only like that because I was afraid I was going to lose you!”

“I know and I'm sorry!”  
Quickly she hugged him.  
“I didn't mean it like that! I-I'll be careful next time so you won't worry again!”

He carried her into the bedroom and kissed her long and rough against the mattress.

Molly kissed him back just as passionately as she rubbed his now naked shoulders.

Leo nodded as he hugged her back tightly to him and clutched onto her burying his face into her neck.

Bluu kept tears back by kissing at the side of his face and wrapped around him tightly.  
His tongue slipped inside and danced with hers.

Molly french kissed him back trying to dominate him.

Leo cried silently into her shoulder kissing her neck.

Bluu sighed at his desperate loving and she returned on his neck as well.  
“Leo, I love you so much!”

But battle grew slippery as Raph's tongue brushed at every angle in her mouth. To cheat,he slipped his hand under her shirt to squeeze her breast. 

Molly moaned at that then rubbed his crotch with her knee.

Leo smiled at her gazing into her eyes as he said to her, “I love you too sweetheart.”

Her hands stroke the sides of his face as she stared back.

He grunts in response but he didn't let her win. He dominated her tongue with his then pulled his mouth away. 

Molly pouted cutely now looking away from him.

Leo then kissed her passionately on her lips.

“Leo, Mmm,”She moaned. 

He chuckled then stole a bite on her neck.

Molly groaned and whimpered slightly.

Leo deepened the kiss stroking her cheeks molding his lips on hers.

Every angle was a bliss as they kissed. Bluu rubbed Leo's head for more.

He bit harder to make a love mark and more throughout her throat and shoulder.

“Raph ahh please!” Molly moaned out as she spread open her legs.

Leo delved his tongue deep into her mouth and explored her wet cavern.

“Hmm?,”he replied.  
He took her hair and gently pull it back and lick her neck.

She allowed him access with another sweet sigh. Her eyes remain sealed. 

Molly mewled softly as she arched her back in pleasure.

Leo entwined his tongue around her wet muscle and french kissed her.

It drove her off edge and she couldn't hold her balance for long. Finally she was settled on to the bed of dead leaves. 

His hands slid down to her womanhood and gave her womanhood a good stroke. 

Molly slapped his hand away as she moaned.  
“Easy there Tiger. You didn’t suck on my breasts yet. You have to do that first.”

Leo wandered his hands all over her body caressing and touching and nook and cranny of her body as he wrestled with her tongue.

“Whatever you say, baby cakes!”  
The top flew across the room after one swoop of his hand.  
His hand squeeze the first again while his mouth attack the other breast.

Bluu whimpered through their lock lips.

Molly held his head close to her chest as she arched her back again moaning lightly.

Leo separated from her lips to let her breathe as he licked the trail of saliva that connected their lips breaking it.

Her eyes fogged with lust. Bluu panted heavily and shakily.

He could almost taste a slight sweetness of milk when he suck hard.

“Ahh Raph please! Fuck!” Molly said whimpering it.

Leo slid into her as he made hickeys on her neck nipping her skin.

“Leo! Aah!,”She cried hugging him tightly. 

He lets go to look at his work swollen and pink.  
“You're so cute when you beg for me hon’.”  
Raph replaced his fingers from her other nipple and use his tongue to arouse it more.

Molly squeaked as she arched her back again.

Leo wandered his lips down further across her shoulders nibbling some more as he slammed into her harder 

Her cries begged him not to stop and she moved her hips trying to follow his rhythm.

He looked her in the eyes as he placed his mouth over it to suck. Raph wanted to watch her freak out.

And that Molly did. She squeaked and screamed his name.

Leo picked up speed thrusting faster harder and deeper into her grunting.

“Ooh, so good!,”She moaned.  
Bluu licked his neck and bruise with her own love marks.

“Mm,Molly,”he groans.  
When he finished, Raph pushed her back into the sheets and stroke her womanhood. 

Molly elicited some more moans and mewls as she shuddered in delight.

Leo started sucking on one of her nipples tweaking the other making it harden as he grinded his hips into hers.

Bluu cried louder driven on edge.

He used the juices to stroke lubricate himself and pushed himself inside. 

Molly scratched his shoulders as she screamed in pleasure the dead could hear her.

Leo switched nipples now sucking on the other one as he searched for her g spot.

“Yes, Leo, YES YES!!”  
Her eyes squeezed tight and her head hung back for her climax to flow.

He rocked her body through every pump he made. The headboard of the bed bang violently. 

Molly gripped his shoulders as her body rocked with pleasure moaning.

Leo reached her g spot humping and pounding into it as he orgasmed into her.

She yelped when he finished and gotten dizzy. Bluu held onto her love for support from falling over.

He grabbed her face in one hand and dropped his head into a savage kiss as he continued thrusting into her. 

“Raph! RAPH!!!” Molly screamed as she clenched her sheets.

Leo slipped out of her breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bluu nuzzled into his chest. For now and forever she wants nothing in the world but his warmth.

He grabbed her thighs and stood on his knees to push them far back in order to move deeper into her womb.

Molly was close to nearing her orgasm she mewled again.

Leo snuggled against her as he kissed the side of her face.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly with a small smile that was stayed on her face for a while. 

Raph had the speed like a monster. The slapping grew as loud as the squealing bed.

Molly reached her high and came hard all over him whimpering.

Leo closed his masked eyes as well keeping her tight against him as he fell asleep.

He bit his bottom lip as his high ripped through him as well.  
“Hell YES!,”he grunts.

Molly moaned one final time before she panted heavily.

He pulled out of Molly and took a breath before Raph held her waist and nuzzle the back of her neck. 

“I love you Raph,” Molly said snuggling into him putting the covers over them.

“Love you more,”he smiled.


End file.
